


no consideration necessary

by formulaxlewis



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22290562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formulaxlewis/pseuds/formulaxlewis
Summary: Charles hated loosing but a DNF was even worse.'How could that have happend?' He thought.Weren't he and Seb getting along good? better than good? Wasn't there even something more going on?(Brazilian GP)
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	no consideration necessary

He hated that.   
Charles hated loosing but a DNF was even worse.   
"It's clearly his fault" Charles said to himself entering his drivers room and throwing his balaclava on the sofa before letting himself fall on it aswell.   
'How could that have happend?' He thought.   
Weren't he and Seb getting along good? better than good? Wasn't there even something more going on?   
Charles didn't know but what he knew for sure is that he could never hate Seb regardless of what happens on track.

Later that night Charles returned to their hotel and he knew Seb was in his room already because he saw him leave earlier.

Charles decided to knock on his door even though he knew it was the wrong thing to do. 

after a few minutes Seb still hadn't opened the door and Charles was about to leave when he heard the door opening and saw a Seb he didn't really knew. He looked...sad and devastated god there weren't words for how bad he looked. 

"Can I come in?" Charles asked with a quiet voise.   
"Yeah, sure I mean I don't care." Seb aswered while opening the door a little further to let his teammate in.

"You know Charles? It's my fault and I know it ok? So let's just forget whatever happend because it won't happen again!" Seb said quickly before Charles could open his mouth. 

"Seb it's my fault aswell and I don't want this to ruin whatever relationship we ha-"

"This, Seb is gesturing betweem the two of them, this relationship is nothing!" Seb cut Charles off.

But he couldn't even look Charles in the eyes while saying it because he knew it wasn't true. 

What is true is that Seb was confused even more than that. 

Charles who was now sitting on Seb's bed got up and walked to the hotel room window where Seb was standing looking over Saõ Paulo by night.

He was standing behind Seb and hugged him.  
For Seb there was no point in fighting it.   
He was the grown up of these two but he was the one that was probably even more confused about his feelings. 

"Charles...you know I can't so this." 

Charles turned Seb around so they could look each other in the eyes. 

"Charles I want to hate you!" Seb said in a voise that sounded like he was laughing and crying at the same time.

"It would be so much easier you know? But I can't. it doesn't even matter what happens between us I just can't." Seb said while walking around in his room. 

Charles went after his and grabbed Seb's waist to pull him closer. 

They were standing there, in the middle of Seb's hotel room looking at each other when Charles moved his hand and touched his teammates cheek. 

Seb didn't want to deny it any longer and just kissed him. 

The next morning Seb was the first one to wake up. He looked to his left where Charles was still sleeping and kissed him on the forhead. 

He stayed in bed and grabbed his phone.

"Fuck!" 

10 missed calls from Hanna and a text massage. 

《 I'm happy your coming back home today, I can't wait to see you! I love you 》

Did he really cheat on Hanna? His wife..his high school sweetheart? 

Did he now had to decide between his wife, his kids and Charles? 

But taking another look at Charles he knew that he actually already made a decision so he switched his phone off, turned around and placed his arms around Charles.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment♡


End file.
